


【SJ】当我们谈论一夜情时我们在谈论什么

by t_nine



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nine/pseuds/t_nine
Summary: 全文1w2。SA两位先生醉酒后早泄设定注意





	【SJ】当我们谈论一夜情时我们在谈论什么

二宫和也有个表弟，叫松本润，成绩优异一表人材，今年大三，人称经管一枝花，谁都盼他能找个好工作，加薪升职，当上总经理，出任CEO，迎娶白富美，走上人生巅峰。

——至少看起来应该是这样的。

而二宫和也知道一个秘密。

这个表弟和他一样弯成了回形针。

 

二宫有被自己亲妈打哭的经历，他是很不赞成这个细皮嫩肉的小表弟去出柜的。结果二十岁左右的小伙子血气方刚，偏要随着性子来，挑了个良辰吉日就和家里说了。

松本他爹望子成龙不成基，松本润出柜那天他气得怒吞半瓶保心丸，还是血冲脑门两眼一黑。他和二宫妈不愧亲姐弟，等一醒过来追着松本就打，打出家门。行了，松本润光荣成为他们大家族里第二个因性取向被逐出家门的人。

 

松本到底是被宠大的，有自信这个爹不是真的不要他了，问题就在要用什么方式把爹哄好了。娶个好媳妇肯定是没门了，找个好工作应该还是可以的。

二宫在一家近年突然兴起的年轻公司工作，他们公司规模膨胀之快令业界咋舌，势头猛劲潜力无限。二宫算是这家公司半个元老，松本就寻思着去他表哥那里实习，有人照应是一，二是搞不好毕业前就能拿到大公司的内定。

松本没告诉二宫这事，虽然二宫已经坐到了部长的位置，但松本不想落个走后门的话柄，凭自己的能力应该不是没有机会，何不一试。

 

没告诉二宫的结果就是，面试前一天二宫心血来潮，大半夜的喊他出来喝酒。

「カズ……我真去不了。」

「不是你跟我说喜欢社会人士这一挂的？今天正好一个同事过生日，现在续到第二摊。隔壁策划部的部长也在——就我上次给你看照片那个，绝对的精英人士，工作能力我敢打包票，有钱人好长得帅，还是弯的。你不想来见见？」

「……你们公司怎么这么多弯的部长。」空窗期的松本其实是很动心的，上次二宫给他看照片的时候他就很在意那个人了。

「我怎么知道……你到底来不来。」

「来吧。」好花不常在好景不再来，松本咬牙下了决定，准备至少去见一面这个被二宫吹上天的部长。大不了交换好联系方式后早点撤，好准备第二天的面试。

 

松本赶到二宫说的地点的时候已经将近十二点，一席人喝躺了三分之一，见他推门进来就开始起哄，「女装！女装！」

「这搞什么？」松本一脸懵逼。席间的人他大概认识一半，也就是一起喝过几次酒的交情。二宫说的那个精英人士他是第一次见，但还是一眼认了出来，坐在最里面，还算清醒，但大概也喝了不少了，眼睛很大，含着笑意看他。

二宫笑得接不上气，「刚有两个人出去上厕所，我们打赌说谁先回来就给谁穿女装，结果你推门进来了。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你就认了吧。」

 

松本反应过来的时候已经被套上了黑色的连衣裙和一顶金色大波浪假发，牛仔裤还被二宫扒掉了，两条毛腿在裙摆下不自在地相互蹭着。

二宫给他调整刘海，笑得一脸奸诈，「给大家重新介绍一下，这我妹妹，松本润子。」一帮人起哄着，「妹妹留个联系方式啊！」

二宫帮他挡着，「去去去我家白菜哪是你们能拱的。」然后扯着松本到樱井身边，凑到耳边轻声关照，「你坐这儿，他喝多了你稍微看着点，好好把握机会。」

众人调侃二宫这个做哥的还负责把关弟媳，不知其实是因为同基相怜。

 

樱井没跟着闹，一点都不像喝多了的样子，等松本在身边坐下了才沉着冷静地和他打招呼，「你好，初次见面，我叫樱井翔。」

「你好。」松本润低下头，不是很想被他看到自己的脸。对方举止得体，香水称他心意，长相完全是他的理想型，声音也好听，干净的白衬衫下可以瞥见鼓胀的手臂肌肉，除了肩有点溜，身材堪称完美。松本对他好感值飞升，再看看自己身上的劣质裙子简直想挖个洞钻下去。

樱井看出了他的不自在，笑着夸他，「你真好看。」

松本不自觉抿了下嘴，觉得脸上有点烧，「别调侃我了。」

「真的，」樱井认真地看进他的双眼，「如果你不是个女孩子我都想要追你了，可惜我是个弯的。」

松本刚提起来的笑容僵在脸上，二宫没骗他，这人是真喝多了。

 

松本花了十分钟给樱井解释他是个男的这件事，樱井还是半信半疑，「你睫毛这么长怎么会是男孩子呢？」

大哥你怎么不按套路出牌，你不是应该说「这么可爱肯定是男孩子」吗？

松本有点烦了，「你要怎么样才相信。」

樱井喝的脑子发烫，眨了眨眼，一时想不出什么办法。

他长得纯良，眼睛大，这懵逼的一眨眼倒是撩得松本心跳稳不住了，把人从座位上拉起来，「知道了，过来。」

 

樱井被拽进洗手间的一间隔间里，松本没有放手，圈着他的手腕探到自己裙底。

樱井会意，手指顺着对方的腿向上攀，脑沟被酒精填平，他真当是在验货，不讲半分情调，单刀直入就奔着底裤去。

松本是临时被扒掉裤子套上连衣裙的，毛腿往上就是内裤。他指望着樱井和他调情，哪里想到对方直奔大本营。脆弱的地方被人坦坦荡荡地一抓，他不受控制地惊叫出声。

樱井手里掂着别人的命根，也是愣了两秒，没想到这个漂亮的小姑娘还真长着几把。布料里包着的家伙在樱井手里慢慢起了反应，松本低下头，脸红的要滴血，他想逃，但是胯间那无法忽视的触感令他脚软，他连动都不敢动。

 

樱井突然回魂，猛的一抬头，差点撞到松本下巴，松本避无可避，只好跟着抬头，堪堪避过一出惨剧。

松本深感今晚自己太出格，本想说你放手我要回家了，看见樱井那双眼睛，又什么都忘了，半张着嘴睫毛颤动，脑子昏沉得像自己也醉了。

男孩子张着嘴就是要你亲他嘛，樱井顺从自己的心意，从眼前的喉结开始啃，一路向北，水渍沿着松本的下颚线向上攀爬。樱井叼住松本的下唇舔吻起来，手顺着胯往上摸，路过窄腰绕到背后，在松本尾椎处捏了两下。松本彻底软了腰，死死勾住樱井的脖子才算没靠着墙滑下去。

算了，松本捏紧对方的肩膀和后颈，以豁出命的架势吻回去，不甘示弱。

去他妈的面试这他妈是爱情。

 

两人没回包厢，出酒吧打了辆车，直接让司机去最近的酒店，然后又在后座干柴烈火地吻起来。司机师傅吓得不轻，油门踩到底，飞一样的找到地方把这对基佬扔下车了。情人旅馆有贴心的自助开房系统，他们畅通无阻地滚到床上。

樱井从裙下钻进去，隔着内裤嘬一口刚才掂量过的小兄弟，心想嗨我们又见面了。松本嫌他慢，推一下他脑袋，樱井索性使坏，不再搭理这位两面之缘的小兄弟，转而向上，又是舔又是咬，搞得松本胸腹处湿成一片。

不知是情欲之苦还是因为闷在衣服里，樱井灼热的喘息在这一小块空间里横冲直撞。松本被他惹得一身汗，不指望他了，自己尝试着把裙子脱下来，又怕这人脑袋卡住，手忙脚乱得不像一个处女座。

 

他们终于肌肤相亲。大家都不是第一次了，扩张起来倒也没什么困难，埋到底的时候两人都发出一声满足的叹息。松本喜欢使坏，收缩着后穴挑逗樱井，而樱井——

樱井的记忆就断在这儿了。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

樱井的生物钟顽固得像被强制捆绑下载的杀毒软件，前一天醉成那样，第二天早上七点愣是醒了，只是头痛得要命。

赤身裸体在陌生的房间里愣了两秒，他终于想起来自己昨天好像是和一个漂亮的男孩子来开了房，对方是二宫和也的表妹——等下，到底是男的女的？！

那人也不见踪影，房间里什么对方的踪迹都没留下。现在才早上七点多，怕是他（她？）连夜回去了，难道是自己做了让对方不高兴的事？

 

宿醉的头痛让他什么都想不起来，樱井跑去洗手间吐了一回，胃里翻江倒海也没吐出个所以然来，反而更难受了。 用冷水抹了把脸总算是清醒了一点，他撑着洗手台抬头看，镜子里的脸因宿醉而苍白浮肿，眼底两个惊天地动鬼神的黑眼圈，总之这张脸是要多过分有多过分。

然而今天偏偏轮到他主持最终一轮的面试，他还必须顶着这张樱井·钻石王老五失格·翔的脸去见一众鲜肉。

啧，假酒害人。

 

好在能在他们的面试里挺到最终轮的也都是些精英，一早上也没出什么乱子。

樱井一进工作模式就像打了鸡血，也不再纠结形象问题了，等人进来的间隙就在精英们简历上圈圈画画挑挑拣拣，嗯这个佐藤很有想法，可以来我们策划部；这个中岛很骚(x)表现欲很强，去销售部正好；风磨这小子要来面试也不跟我说一声，策划部——唉来吧来吧，烦了我这么多年反正我习都习惯了；这个叫知念的很优秀嘛，怎么志愿部门偏偏只写了个大野智助理？等等大野智助理是一个部门吗？！

他的副部长相叶在一边用手肘捅他，「翔ちゃん你看！这不是ニノ的弟弟嘛！」

樱井闻言猛一抬头，进来面试的是个年轻的男孩子，端端正正在他们对面的椅子上落座，黑框眼镜毛线开衫，大眼睛长睫毛，嘴唇上下各一颗痣，刘海软软地趴在额头上，要多乖有多乖。

啊。就是昨天那个小哥。

樱井看向手里的简历，大三，学市场营销的，来实习，报的志愿是二宫的销售部，名字叫松本润……诶？不姓二宫？

 

松本是没想到会在这里碰到他们，相叶是他表哥的男朋友，和他当然熟悉；还有一位昨天刚和他419完，虽然并不是什么愉快的419——一想到昨晚他身后传来一股热流，然后一颗脑袋就砸在他肩窝睡死了过去，松本没忍住翻了个白眼。

面试很顺利，松本对两位策划部部长的问题对答如流，相叶忍不住夸他，「不愧是カズ的弟弟，啊你报的是销售部啊……来我们策划部也是很好的哦。是吧翔ちゃん？」

 

樱井死盯着松本企图从他的表情上找出一丝端倪，他几乎可以确定这就是昨天和他干柴烈火一见钟情的“表妹”，而对方却表现得好像从来没有见过他，这让他不禁怀疑起自己醉酒时的记忆。

相叶昨天没有出来和他们鬼混，不知这其中的渊源，只当樱井看上了人家想要强抢民男，遂使劲在桌子底下踹他的部长，低声吼他，「翔ちゃん这是ニノ的弟弟！你不要随便下手！ニノ要生气的！」

你用三个感叹号也没用，我已经下手了，樱井绝望地想，再说这也不怪我啊是对方先动手的？！

 

松本是上午面试的最后一个，面试结束后樱井避开相叶视线追了出来，堪堪在电梯门前堵住了松本，「你是昨天晚上的……」

「不是。」松本答得飞快。

「我还没问完呢。」

「那是我和ニノ的表妹。」还在嘴硬。

樱井把人扯到一边的茶水间，拉下高领看了一眼，喉结附近赫然一片红痕，是昨天在酒吧洗手间那会儿啃的，平时啃鸭脖成习，稍微有点用力过猛，樱井略微感到抱歉。

 

松本撇过头去不看他，樱井挠了挠脑袋，场面一度十分尴尬。

「咳……你怎么走的这么早，我醒的时候你已经不见了。」

「……」

「你不用走那么急，跟我说一声的话我可以带你过来。」

「这位部长先生，我们能把昨天那事忘了吗？」

「你是担心被别人看到吗？确实……和面试官一起进公司总觉得有点怪怪的。」

也有这个原因，但这不是重点。松本捏了捏眉心，「且不说本来就是一夜情，况且我是……下面的一方，根本谈不上负不负责。如果你要因为我扔下你先走了这件事把我fail掉，我也无话可说，但我对那方面要求还挺高的，你实在不行。总而言之，我不想和一个早泄的人发展成那样的关系，昨天晚上那只是个意外，我们都忘了吧。」

樱井迅速地从这段嘴炮里找到重点，「等等你说什么？早什么？」

「早泄。你自己不知道吗？最好早点去医院看一下。」松本说完就想走，他每看一眼精英模样的樱井心里就幻灭一次，实在是不想呆在这里了。

事关男人尊严，樱井把人扯回来，「等等等等，我早泄？……这怎么可能？你是不是搞错了什么？」

松本一脸怜悯地看着他，「劝你不要以为所有男人都是那个时间。」

 

外面传来脚步声，可能有人要进来，樱井没敢再拦，任松本先一步离开了茶水间。

……

所以说昨天晚上到底发生了什么？！

 

午休时二宫刚好在电梯里碰到樱井，只有他们两个人，对方应该刚结束了一早上的面试，要是放在往常，这会儿一定在跟他疯狂吐槽刚才碰到了什么奇葩，今天却异常沉默，抵着电梯门打瞌睡，身上还是昨天那套西装，香水味也不似往常清爽甘洌，只剩后调的棉花木香在密闭的轿厢里凄凄惨惨戚戚。

「你面个试怎么还精尽人亡了？」

樱井不理他，他哪知道他怎么就精尽人亡了，他自己也纳闷着呢。

二宫换了个问题，「昨天你和我弟后来去哪了？到处找你们找不到人。」

「别提了，」樱井痛苦地摇了摇头，「跟你弟弟讲一声，我真不是早泄。」

 

二宫作为易被插射星人，此时顿感同情，「你第一次？……没什么好丢脸的翔ちゃん，前列腺高潮很正常，相叶氏特别喜欢只用后面让我射——啊我也挺喜欢的。第一次不用手就射出来可能是感觉有点奇怪，再来几次就能适应了，你会喜欢的。」

「停一下停一下，」樱井扶额，「我在上面啊。」

「你个混蛋你上我弟弟？！你们才第一次见面！」小尖嗓在密闭的矫厢里杀伤力呈几何式增长。

樱井头疼欲裂，「你关注点在这儿吗？！刚才以为我在下面的时候你怎么不说这是第一次见面！」

「谁要管你早不早泄啊！那他是我弟弟，他想上谁当然就让他上咯。」

电梯门这时开了，门外站着他俩的上司大野智。

「兄さん你听我解释……」

「没事没事，我都懂。」大野了然地摆摆手，下午派秘书悄悄给他俩一人送了段马鞭。

真是跳进东京湾也洗不清了。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

本来只是想解决一下自己的名誉问题，几周下来樱井倒是对松本产生了莫大的兴趣。

松本虽然只是一介实习生，工作能力却丝毫不差。开始几天还在干些端茶送水的杂活，第二周二宫就开始带着他见客人了。

与二宫这类巧舌如簧的不同，松本作为一个销售的长处在于对企划案的理解能力极佳，能够淋漓尽致地展现他们公司的优势，几次实践之后甚至能在原来企划案的基础上提出自己的意见。

 

樱井有幸见过几次他改过的企划案——都是菊池被同是毛头小子的松本把企划案改得面目全非之后哭丧着脸送进来让他看的。

菊池也是个新人，本就负责的是小案子，饶是如此，松本还是付出了十万分的认真去修改，提出的修改意见中肯又不失新意，虽然有时显得太过激进，仍有很大的参考价值。

将遇良才，于是樱井也认真起来，拿红笔在松本改过的企划案上再作批改，遣菊池送去。

 

菊池被他们当作三维弹球，在策划部销售部之间往返奔波，终于是没忍住朝与自己相熟数年的学长发了脾气，「老大我才是策划部的诶——你要是那么喜欢松本くん干脆把他招过来算了。」

樱井这才惊觉不该过于插手后辈刚进公司的磨练阶段，也不知之前是被什么迷了心窍。他心知自己做的不对，只好心虚地请菊池吃了顿烤肉。谁知菊池当晚就和挚友中岛大肆炫耀，等第二天整个公司都知道了他樱井翔是个会单独请下属吃烤肉的好上司，一时什么乱七八糟的风言风语都出来了。

 

松本递出去的修改方案没有回音，直到第二天菊池外套上带着烤肉味，春风满面地送来一份接近初版的版本，顶着一张憋不住的ドヤ顔宣旨，「老大说企划周期也不能太长，这就是最终定稿了，你就照这个给客户介绍吧。」

「但我还是觉得如果适当增加一点前期投入——」

「算了，J。后天就要去见客户了，再作变动不合适，你就按这个准备吧。」二宫正好从他们后面路过。这事他也头疼着，倒不是说销售对企划有自己的想法不好，但也要有个度，松本这次确实是有越俎代庖之嫌，让他在这里吃个教训也未尝不可。

两个部长都这么说，再挣扎就是不识时务了，松本叹一口气，把文件接过来。

 

樱井嘴上说着一碗水端平，但到底是个恋爱中的男人，难免还是偏向松本。只请菊池吃了饭他觉得心里过不去，遂问二宫要了松本的联系方式（他俩炮了一晚上竟然连联系方式都没留）。

可惜松本油盐不进，说什么都不肯和他出来吃饭。

「公平嘛，我请菊池一顿理应也请你一顿。」樱井给他发短信。

「谢谢。」松本公事公办地回他，「我们还没那么熟，而且这次确实是我不对，不劳樱井部长费心了。」

樱井不死心，凭他三寸不烂之舌，他就不信说不下一个松本润。

他说的很有道理。

松本一开始还回得跟10086似的，两天后他们俩就一来一去开始聊起来了，等到一周后算是彻底熟了，不要说吃饭，连帝国剧场都一起去过了。

 

相叶觉得樱井这两天有点不对，每天中午都玩失踪暂且不论，还总是盯着手机傻笑听不到人说话。

「女朋友啊？」相叶凑过去看樱井在干什么，部长手机屏幕上赫然一个轻松熊，下面文字写着，「路边看到的，好可爱ﾉﾉ｀∀´ル！」

「没没没我不是我没有。」樱井慌慌张张地把手机朝下扣在桌面上，「什么事？」

「没什么事……文件签一下。」

樱井给人签完，又把手机掏出来开始傻笑。

「翔ちゃん这两天是不是有点傻。」相叶挠挠头出了门，给二宫发短信。

「他傻不是一天两天了，」二宫回他，「比你还傻这是第一次。」

 

樱井费尽心思和松本混熟，看时机差不多，终于是可以旧事重提了，「你看我们要不要再试一次。」

「试什么？」

「就……床上的那个。」

「啊……」然后松本就没再回他了。

樱井也不去催他……他有信心，煮熟的松本润跑不了。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

二宫和也有点后悔把松本介绍给了樱井。

自从那个三维弹球的案子结束后之后（菊池：你们说够了没。），樱井五天里有四天午休泡在他们办公室，没来的那天是部长例会。

「我说啊翔ちゃん，我弟出去吃午饭了一时半会儿回不来，你不去吃个饭？」

「没事我吃过了，我等他。」樱井老神在在地把玩二宫书架上的手办，一个两个三个四个，全是相叶买的。

他不敢动松本的座位，就跑过来骚扰吃外卖肝活动的二宫，部长有独立办公室，好免于被外面那帮销售当猴子围观。

 

二宫两只手一双眼都奉献给游戏，分不出神来赶他走，只好启动言语攻击，「其实吧你真的挺对我弟胃口的，谁知道你那方面……啧啧啧。」

樱井已经习惯了这个指控，「那只是个误会，我说了只要再给我一次机会我就能证明我功能完备性能良好。」

「不就是想再日一次我弟嘛，没门。」

「那不是你说了算的。」樱井气定神闲，看了眼手表，大概还有五分钟松本就该回来了。

 

果然不一会松本就手举两杯咖啡走了进来，「ニノ我不知道你喜欢喝什么，就给你带了杯拿铁，你要不要？……咦你怎么在这儿？」

樱井来堵松本已经连续两个礼拜了，二宫就不信松本不知道他在这里，明知道还往枪口上撞，他开始搞不懂这个弟弟，这到底是想见樱井还是不想见啊？

弟弟的心思太难猜，胃疼。

他哪知道他弟弟那颗少男心早给樱井翔拐走了。

 

「ニノ你要不要？」松本又问了一次，二宫摆摆手，「最近胃不好……算了吧。」

樱井马上接茬，「我喜欢拿铁，不如给我？」

松本乖乖地递过去，两人并肩走出二宫的办公室，二宫想起樱井刚才说的那句「那不是你说了算的」觉得自己好像明白了什么。

养了二十年的弟弟被仓鼠拱了，唉胃疼。

 

松本一边喝咖啡一边和樱井搭话，「这周五你有空没？」

「什么事？」

「就你上次说的那个……床上的事。」

「有空。」没有也得有。

 

人形自走日程表也有失策的一天，那天他还真没空。

「ニノ……周五那个客户我能不能不去见了。」回自己办公室检查了日程表的樱井一头冷汗地给二宫发短信。

「不能。」二宫干脆利落地回他，「人家不是你老同学吗？你介绍来的客户你自己不来，礼数上也过不去。」

「我真的有别的事。」

「你能有什么事啊单身狗。」

「我要日你弟弟啊。是不是单身狗就在此一举了。」确实是在此一“举”。

二宫没有回他，过了一会儿松本来了短信，「你跟我哥说了什么？！」

「怎么了？」

「他让我周五跟着你们去见客户！」

好了，这下两个人都没空了。

真是成也二宫败也二宫。

 

算了大家要死一起死。樱井自暴自弃地喊上相叶，两个部长一个副部长一个实习生浩浩荡荡地就去见客户了。

客户本就是樱井熟人，这桩生意基本已是板上钉钉，这次碰面主要成分是唠嗑，附带一点叙旧，饭桌上气氛也是其乐融融，老同学甚至还说起了以前宿舍里一起看毛片的事，松本费了好大劲才忍住没有问是不是樱井从那时起就早泄了。

 

事实证明樱井喊上相叶这个举动还是明智的，他为了自己的性福坚决不喝；松本于是也滴酒不沾，说是要以清醒的状态验货；二宫酒量基本可以忽略不计，就他那个胃相叶也舍不得他喝。

一席人觥筹交错，仔细一看就能发现部长和实习生杯子里都是可乐，只有副部长在那勤勤勉勉地和客户拼完麒麟拼红的，拼完红的拼白的。

行吧，最后躺下的当然也只有相叶一个，标准结局。

饭毕给客户叫了辆车，樱井载着松本，二宫载着相叶，迤迤然就往情人旅馆去了。

嗨别问我为什么竹马也要去开房。

 

樱井翔这人倒是真诚。别人多半喜欢衣冠禽兽地上别人，先把对面剥光，自己还是人模狗样的。樱井不这样，他颇有诚意地先扒自己，其实主要是因为他这身肌肉装饰性实在是好，不拿出来撩一波可惜，当然实用性怎么样那只有他一个人知道了。

松本好整以暇地倚在床头看樱井脱衣服，只是看上去从容，对这人他还是心动，心动到手指在暗处不耐烦地敲，心动到偷咽口水，心动到小腹发烫。

这份心动初见时便是生理意义上的，然后立马在生理意义上惨遭核聚变打击，幸好被樱井的才能和死缠烂打（？）挽救回来，于是现在生理冲动混着心理冲动，更显胶着，黏黏糊糊，哪哪都心动，全部都喜欢。

快脱呀，松本润舔着嘴唇，希望这次不要再核聚变了。

 

樱井一身腱子肉生的臌胀，厚厚包裹着蝴蝶骨的背肌当中挤出一条精致的沟，他把衬衫从自己背上剥下来，这条沟就犹抱白衣半遮面地显露出来，煞是好看。

把皮带松了之后他倒不急着脱裤子了，转过身叮铃哐啷爬到床上，直跪在松本身上，帮这位大爷解皮带。

松本抬腿，膝盖压向樱井的大腿沟，西装裤布料柔软，于是诚实地勾勒出樱井的形状，确实是已经开始生机勃勃了。

松本笑，「很喜欢我嘛，硬这么早，等下别进来之前就结束了。」

樱井不恼，换了个姿势躲过松本的调戏，把裤腰从松本的胯骨上拽下来，慢条斯理地把裤子褪到底，「你等会儿别哭。」

 

松本大发慈悲自己蹬掉了挂在脚踝的裤子，于是樱井得以分出神来对付他的衬衫，从最上面一颗开始解，服务周到，解到哪里吻到哪里。

樱井资历摆在哪里，对于怎么把自己搞得像色情男主播也是颇有一套，专挑比较敏感的地方下嘴，唇齿和松本象牙白的肌肤厮磨，一路留痕，途径乳首和肚脐，奔着内裤边去。

松本被他吻得情动，下意识扭着身子往他那边送，被樱井掐住腰按回床里，「别急，一会儿有的你吃的。」

「现在就要吃。」松本支起身子来回吻樱井，学他的样从上往下吞吃入腹，意外在肚脐那里找到个旧孔，把玩良久。

 

樱井眼神黯了黯，把身下那颗毛茸茸地脑袋顺势往下按，「你别后悔。」

「不后悔。」松本会意，咬着内裤边拽下来，樱井的性器精神百倍地弹出来，松本下意识闭了下眼，鼻尖一股情色的味道。

未等樱井指示，松本就自觉的舔吻起来，他不急着含进去，只是伸出舌头舔，从冠状沟开始勾勒，一直到底部的囊袋，用柔软的舌头轻轻按压柱身，一边用上目线紧盯着樱井的反应。

樱井呼吸开始粗重，分身在松本手里越发滚烫坚硬，松本灵敏地觉察到这个变化，于是回到顶端，轻轻吸吮头部，手指在下面按摩樱井的囊袋。

樱井忍不住扣住了松本的后脑，「我进来了。」

 

松本的口腔温暖而潮湿，柔情似水地接纳了樱井的凶器，于是樱井也柔情似水地动，小幅度地顶弄最深处的那块软肉。

顶得太深了，松本有些犯恶心，喉头耸动，舌根的动作不意间挤到龟头。樱井猛地捏紧松本的后颈，漏出一声低喘。

松本吃痛，生理性的泪水波涛汹涌地积在眼眶，眼前一片模糊，泪光里依稀一个樱井翔在操他的嘴。他用力眨了下眼，泪水就从眼角滚出来，好，他又能看见樱井了，部长皱着眉半张着嘴，脖子上的青筋说到底是他的杰作，于是他挂着泪又想笑了。

 

樱井最终没有射在松本嘴里，悬崖勒马，他退出来，伏下身，这里掐掐那里摸摸，吻掉松本脸颊上的泪，吻掉松本锁骨上的汗，都是咸的，他又咸咸地去舔松本磨得发红的嘴角。

松本没有对他胡作非为的手提出异议，他就理直气壮地绕到后面，直接送进食指的两个指节。

里面还是干涩的，戳进去之后就不能挪动分毫了，松本照理应是痛的，却对这种粗暴的动作没有任何反应，依然和他吻得如胶似漆。

樱井的侵略性被四两拨千斤，只好软下态度，缓慢小心地抽出手指，把润滑剂涂了满手再故地重游。

 

在樱井的扩张下，松本迅速兴奋起来，等进到三指的时候他的胸膛已经泛起了粉色，剧烈地在樱井眼前起伏着。

「给我。」松本半坐起身，无意识地挺胸向前送。到嘴的东西没理由不吃，樱井毫不客气地开始啃咬松本的乳首，松本带着哭腔轻轻呻吟起来，很痛，但是这正是他想要的。

而身下，身下的感觉还不够，胸前被满足了之后那里更显空虚。松本一只手摸到自己后穴，樱井带茧的手指正在里面翻江倒海。松本抠挖着交合的地方，想要再挤进一根手指，这是在胡闹，那里已经几乎被撑满了，樱井忙把手抽出来抓住他不安分的手指，「等不及了？」

 

胸前和后穴的攻势同时撤离，松本皱着眉轻喘，点点头，手脚并用地向樱井靠近。

樱井看扩张得也是差不多了，把松本翻过身来，在他腰下塞了个枕头，只道一声「你自找的」，对准穴口一鼓作气顶到最深处。

扩张充分，松本倒不觉得疼，只是樱井顶得太快太深，快感顺着他脊柱往上窜，没来得及爬到蝴蝶骨就开始爆炸，炸得他身体里星星点点全是酥全是麻，下意识地往前爬，「你别……太深了，轻点。」

樱井充耳不闻，捏着他腰侧把人捉回来，按死在枕头上开始奋力耕耘，九浅一深，成功让松本闭嘴，只剩下嗯嗯啊啊了。交合处打出沫来，松本的臀瓣被拍打得发红。

 

上次樱井几乎是刚进来就睡着了，刚才前戏也磨磨蹭蹭的，松本没被他操过，不知道这人的蛮劲，现在知道了只想逃。

樱井顶得太深，每次进到极致时，与其说是快感，不如说是宛如电击一般的感觉，松本难以承受这种强烈感触的密集爆发，分身硬地发痛，手开始不受控制地颤抖，肩膀紧缩，他难堪地控制着自己地呼吸频率，好让自己不要尖叫出来。

樱井像不知疲倦似地，这种过于猛烈的攻势持续了很久还没有停下的迹象。松本体力迅速流失，手酸得撑不住自己的身体，只好自暴自弃地face down在柔软的床铺里，后腰的酸麻开始取代快感，他觉得自己可能是射了，身下的被单湿得过分，穴口附近的皮肤却被磨得异常敏感，每一次动作都能带来异常清晰的触感。

 

樱井像是也要去了，捏在他腰侧的手猛地收紧，然而又突然停下动作，趴在松本背上调整着呼吸。

松本终于得以喘息，一点点放松身体，最终瘫倒下来，樱井轻柔地啄吻他的肩胛骨，像是在安慰他。

松本后面整个都麻了，他努力感受了一下，没有得出结论，只好直接问，「你射过了？」

「没有，你呢？」樱井把手伸到松本身前，触到一手粘腻，于是低笑着把一手松本汁抹在松本背上。

松本嫌恶心，扭了下，认清自己体力不支的事实，又放弃了。

 

樱井算是休息好了，再次展开攻势，还是刚才的套路。松本几乎要晕过去，不知不觉间已经开始哭了，话不成句，揪紧了手下的被单才勉强能吐出完整地话来，「不行……不能、这么、啊……我已经、我不行……我、」

樱井本着为松本服务的精神，果真放轻了动作，但还是维持着相当的频率和速度，松本依然苦不堪言。

樱井就这样做做停停就是不射，重复了多少次松本已经数不清了，他依稀觉得自己又硬了几次，身下积出一小滩来。

 

就在松本以为自己要被做死在情人旅馆里的时候，樱井终于低吼着在他身体里释放出来，热流注入的那一刻，他甚至觉得自己有必要感谢上苍。

樱井退出的时候，松本的穴口根本已无力合上，乳白的精液混着松本过度分泌的肠液缓缓流出，松本掀掀眼皮，叹了口气，连话都不想说。

樱井打横抱起瘫软的松本一起踏进浴缸，两根手指轻松滑入松本还不能收缩的后穴，帮他把残留的精液抠挖出来。

「我说了我不是早泄吧。」这是松本陷入昏睡之前听到的最后一句话。

 

樱井自作主张为松本请了一周假，把人接到自己家里好声好气养着。

松本周一勉强能下床了，心说这人看着像个仓鼠原来是头狼，叹以后绝不再做这种亏本生意，怀疑什么不好偏怀疑人家早泄。

要说松本有什么毛病的话那大概就是啰嗦，他说樱井做的时候无情无义无理取闹，那架势就像当初抱怨这位先生早泄一样，一刻不停地说，有次正逢樱井在洗碗，被告人没忍住回了句嘴，「我这不把家务都做了吗。」

「你洗你家的碗不是天经地义嘛！」原告吹胡子瞪眼地反驳。

「都是你的都是你的，我也是你的。」被告举着两手的泡沫就要去抱原告，原告尖笑着躲开，又哎哟哎哟地跌回沙发里。

樱井屁颠屁颠跑去擦净手，刚一触到松本后腰那人就警觉地猛一回头，「你想干嘛？」

「给你揉揉……别那么紧张。」

松本嘟嘟囔囔地把头埋下去，樱井失笑，把人圈到自己怀里，「下次不会那么狠了……我只是想证明一下自己功能完备嘛。」

「完备，你可太完备了。」

 

樱井嬉皮笑脸地去亲松本，松本拿他没辙，任他亲，一双舌短兵相接，两方的味道都是樱井下班时买回来的速食荞麦面。松本一边接吻一边走神，想等腰彻底好了做顿意大利面给樱井吃，让他知道什么才是面中王者。

樱井像是与他心有灵犀，叼着他下唇含含糊糊地问，「明天不吃半成品了，你做饭给我吃好不好？」

「嗯，」松本为这微不足道的默契笑得眯起眼，「以后每天都做给你吃。」

打个炮打出每天松本大厨一顿饭，樱井可以说是稳赚不赔了。

 

一周之后松本回到公司上班，樱井照例一到午休就往销售部跑，松本也不到外面吃了，两人往二宫的办公室里一挤，打开便当盒，菜色一模一样。

二宫往嘴里扒着外卖，翻了个顶天立地的白眼，「你们俩这算是昭告天下你们在一起了。」

两人对视一眼，都一脸的理所当然。

二宫忿忿，「看来你们验货验得很顺利啊，还请假，还请一周假！」

松本还意思意思红了下脸，樱井总算洗清嫌疑，自然没啥好害羞的，「这不是挺好的嘛。」

「好个屁！」二宫扔下筷子，「现在换我不好了！樱井翔我问你，你们策划部的人是不是喝了酒都会早泄啊？」

「啊？」

「相叶雅纪他……」

松本终于没忍住，发出一阵惊天动地的高八度大笑，呛得泪花闪闪，樱井一边给他拍背一边安慰二宫，「再验一次货，验一验就好了。」


End file.
